mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made To vote on current issues, please go to the United Nations General Assembly page. This was created to tidy up the UN page Passed laws in force: UN_laws Rejected laws: UN_rejected The United Nations leadership is the UNEC Member countries all have a say and a vote in the conduct of the General Assembly and in the election of the Excutive Council Organisation and presence Legislation: UNGA Executive: UNEC A large and important organization the UN has various branches outlined below. The UN Cultural Committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events including: #National Anthems sharing and appreciation #The Debate Club - club where anyone can add their voice to discussing the most pressing problems of the day. Please note that although Toastervision is an international event it is not under UN control. The cultural committe is always interested in sugestions of ways that the peoples of all nations can be brought together so if you think of any list them here: * The UN peacekeepers- The role of peacekeepers is to intervene in countries where there is a high risk of war but only when authorised to do so by a UN vote The Office of Bureaucratic Affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade Council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made The International Criminal Court- This court issues arrest warrents for people woh are believed to have violated human rights and committed warcrimes on a scale where they can only be tried by a supernational body, The court was set up by 2 votes out of 4 people voting (one abstained) so the power of this court is likley to be limited for the moment as it lacks much legitimacy. Current Members * AAC * Dalania * DPRSJ * Landland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis * Novak * Shaderia * Stahl Empire Suspended members * Kaneland (Suspended by Chef Gordon Ramsay due to violation of WMD prohibition) Abstention by default Countries that voluntarily or automatically have been placed in the abstention by default category which assumes the country will not vote, though they will always retain the right to do so. Applicant Members A majority vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. Pullenonia *Novak abstain *Lexilo for *Shaderia: For *Stahl Empire for *Kaneland: For. come on in a join the party. *AAC against *Landland for Un-suspending Kaneland Kaneland was suspended by Chef Gordon Ramsay for violation of the WMD prohibition and for attacking the 11th Toastervision. While these are no longer issues themselves not only do many feel it unjust to allow Kaneland back into the UN after so flagerantly disregarding international law, but also that the WMD prohibition law might imply that Kane would need to step down as he is considered "Illegitimate": A state in possesion will be considered illegitimate, if they are a UN member they will face automatic suspension until they are either kicked out or replaced with a legitimate representitive. *Novak against un-suspending. Kane:"You underestimate my power!!!" *Stahl Empire against *Landland for *Lexilo for * Category:UN